


Through the time

by they_stare_i_ship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, just harry loving his first child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_stare_i_ship/pseuds/they_stare_i_ship
Summary: Harry's first time as a parent wasn't with James , it was definitely with Teddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea that Harry brought Teddy up as his own. So this is my take on that.  
> im sorry

The First time Teddy said his Godfather’s name was when he was 10 months old. He had seen Harry walking towards him , cracked a smile and started moving in his grandmother hands saying , ” Hawwy! Hawwy!”

It was one of those Weasley gatherings. Harry was sitting in the kitchen with Ron and Neville when a two year old Teddy Lupin walked toward him and gripped his knee, signalling him to come closer. When Harry bent down, the baby put his mouth in his Godfather’s ear and whispered, “I love you uncle Harry.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He picked up the baby , kissed his forehead and said, “I love you too buddy.” Teddy squealed and hugged him.

When Teddy was 5, he had come over to sleep at his God-father and his newly wed wife’s house. Harry remembers being woken in the middle of the night by a sniffing Teddy. Harry quickly put on his glasses and sat up on the bed.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” whispered Harry as Ginny seemed to be waking up.

“I had a nightmare” answered Teddy with a broken voice. “I’m scared. Can I sleep here tonight?” he added.

Before Harry could answer, his wife moved beside him and created some space in the middle of the bed.

“Come here love” said Ginny in sleepy voice.

Teddy practically jumped into Ginny’s arms, covering his face in Ginny’s chest. Slowly , Ginny Weasley (Potter now Harrys corrected himself) lulled the child back to sleep. That was when Harry decided , I want this. I want more of this.

Teddy was 6 when James was born. Harry was too busy to see the insecurity Teddy felt at the arrival of the new baby. Upon seeing James in Harry’s arms for the first time , Teddy looked terrified and ran away crying. Harry found him hiding in the attic of the Potter’s resident, he softly asked him, “Hey buddy what’s wrong?”

“I don’t like him. He’s new, do you love him more than me?” asked Teddy with tears in his eyes.

Harry realized what was going on, “No Teddy, I love you both equally.”

“But he looks like you and aunt Ginny.” Argued Teddy.

“Yes but that doesn’t change anything. Look at it this way , we love you very much and now there’s James , we’re going to love him as much as we love you. No more, no less.” Stated Harry.

“You promise?” asked Teddy hopefully.

“Yes, I promise. Look on the bright side, you finally have a little brother. You will be his hero and he will follow you everywhere. You’ll love him.” Even Harry was excited by this thought.

“Like Dominique follows Victorie?”

“Yes, exactly like that. Now come on . Let’s go say hi to James Potter.” Said Harry taking Teddy’s hand.

When Teddy finally saw James Sirius , he took his small hands and said, “Jamie. Can we call him Jamie?”

“Off course love.” Replied Ginny smiling.

Then as James curled his small hand  around Teddy’s index finger, Ted smiled and said , “You were right uncle Harry.”

“About what buddy?”

Teddy smiled at the baby and said , “ I love him already.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter woo hoo

After Teddy got over the initial insecurity , it took him no time to befriend James. Harry remembers when James had just learned to walk , he used to walk around the whole house , bumping into things. On one such incident , Teddy was present. When the baby stumble over thin air and fell down on the ground. His mum , his dad and his big brother all ran over to him in an instant.

Harry and Ginny rubbed his back and leg , where he got hurt, but James was still crying. So Teddy, always the saviour, took Jamie’s leg and kissed his hurt shin. But the tears were still coming . In moment of desperation, Teddy looked down at the floor , slapped it and yelled , “You bad floor! How dare you hurt my little brother like that?”

He was about to slap it again when James’ tears stopped, he cracked a smile and crawled over to his big brother’s lap. If he were a cat , Harry thought, He would have probably purred.

 

 

When Albus was born it was James who ran away being insecure. As Harry was about to enter his son’s room to console him like he did with Teddy two years ago, he was surprised to already hear voices inside the room.

“It’s okay, Jamie.” Said Teddy in a soothing voice. “There’s nothing to be scared of, your mum and dad will love you and the new baby equally.”

“But- what if they don’t ?” said James through tears.

“They will ,” Teddy said confidently , “This is exactly how I felt when you were born and now look at us . Also you finally have a little brother.” Then he leaned closer to James and whispered , “ We’ll have so much fun , we’ll steal the cookie from the kitchen and blame it on him.”

Finally ,James laughed. So Teddy asked , “ So wanna go and say hi?”

“Only if you come too.”

“Always.”

 

 

No one was jealous when Lily was born. She stole all of their hearts at first sight. All three boys stared at her in wonder above her baby-cot.

“She’s so tiny.” Said Teddy

“She looks like you, mum.” Said Albus with wide green eyes

James, on the other hand, wanted to play with the baby. “Why isn’t she waking up? Dad I wanna play with her.”

Albus hit his big brother and told him to stay quiet. But the banter woke up the baby. She stared at her three brothers with Ginny’s brown eyes. She was about to cry when Teddy took her small hands, and she held his fingers the same way James had all those eyes ago.

“Hello Princess.” Cooed Teddy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That hitting the floor incident is inspired by my dad . He did that whenever I fell on the floor and cried and it always made me smile/laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The day Teddy went to Hogwarts was an emotional rollercoaster for the Potters’. His younger siblings wailed and cried . Mostly because they were going to miss him but also cause they wanted to go too. One year old Lily was too young to fully understand but James was really sad. He wasn’t ready to not see his best friend everyday.

On the train station, Teddy hugged James for what felt like the millionth time and assured him that they’ll always be best friends. Albus hugged him a few times too, Ginny kissed him forehead and told him that she loved him and that everything will be fine. Once his grandma cried and stepped aside , Harry came to him.

“You okay bud?” asked Harry to a terrified looking Teddy.

“No. “ answered Teddy truthfully. “I’m so scared, what if they don’t accept me? What if I’m not in Gryffindor like the rest of you?” he voiced his fears.

“Buddy,  you don’t have to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat will put you where you truly  belong."  Harry bend down and looked at his God-son’s face and said, “And wherever that is, know that I’m so proud of you. And so are they.” At Teddy’s questioning face, Harry pulled out two chocolate frog cards and showed him the pictures.

Teddy’s breath caught in his throat. There! Smiling at him were his parents. Harry handed him the cards as the trains final whistle was given.

“I love you baby and so do they.  Remeber that Teddy Lupin!” Harry said kissing his forehead.

“I’m not a baby anymore , uncle Harry!” said Teddy with a pout. He was about to run off but stopped short and said ,“And, I love you too. All of you.” Then he ran to the train.

“You’ll always be my first baby.” Whispered Harry to the moving train.

The next day Harry received a letter where Teddy was ecstatic about being sorted in the same house as his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write more Teddy in the future.  
> But this is the end for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it?


End file.
